lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 743
Report #743 Skillset: Acrobatics Skill: Hyperactive Org: Shofangi Status: Rejected May 2012 Furies' Decision: We are not adverse to changing the skill, however, we do not like any of the solutions proposed. We would prefer to keep the ability as a burst-defence rather than a long-lasting one. If you re-submit about this skill, please take that into consideration. Problem: Acrobatics Hyperactive is a 10p skill that once cast, halves balance recovery time for 30 seconds. Thus, Hyperactive is extremely useless for bards, and overly useful (to the point of imbalance) for monks. This report aims to replace the arguably overpowered balance-altering aspects of the skill with one of the following solutions, allowing it to be useful for both archetypes. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have Hyperactive be a 10p def, lasting until logout. While active, provide additional celerity (+1 movement before hasty), decrease mana cost for contort (by 50% to 125m), decrease power cost for handstand/barrelroll/airpike and tripleflash by 1p, increase DMP given by dodging against denizens by 5. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Have Hyperactive be a 10p(?) def, lasting x seconds (Suggest 30s?, i.e. current duration) rendering the caster immune to movement delaying (but not preventing) effects such as gravity, rubble, shamanism quicksand, and negating balance loss from movement hindering effects such as carcer for the duration. In addition, consider potentially decreasing the effects of the action-slowing aspect of Aeon (though not curing the affliction, i.e. similar and stacking on a truetime enchantment). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make Hyperactive an active skill costing 10p(?), not requiring nor consuming balance or equilibrium to cast. Upon casting, equilibrium and balance are both restored to the caster. Power cost is up for discussion, please leave a comment below. Player Comments: ---on 5/4 @ 11:32 writes: Solution three seems way too powerful to me. One and two are both interesting, I would perhaps suggest dropping all power costs by 1p rather than saving 2p on handstand etc. ---on 5/5 @ 19:37 writes: I kind of like solution 1, though perhaps not quite to the extent the solution is going. +1 celerity, reducing the power cost of handstand / barrelroll / airpike by 1 (not 2), do -not- adjust the cost of scissorflip, but possibly tripleflash could be adjusted down. It honestly seems like it's going a little overboard in the combat department as-written. ---on 5/6 @ 02:39 writes: I actually like solution 2 here. 10p for 30 seconds seems a little expensive, mind. I think the cost could certainly use some revision. ---on 5/6 @ 05:13 writes: Definitely agree a change is needed - I too like the idea of solution 1 but think it might be a bit too much. Not averse to the other solutions either. ---on 5/6 @ 09:16 writes: I like the look of solution 1 ---on 5/6 @ 11:35 writes: I don't like solution 2 since the anti-aeon effect seems like it could screw with certain guilds. I do like solution 1 and 3, and wouldn't mind the power costs being adjusted in either case too. ---on 5/6 @ 12:10 writes: Given the modification of solution 2, I don't mind it as much now. So any of these are fine to me. ---on 5/8 @ 05:15 writes: I like solution 1, but agree it might be a bit overdone. ---on 5/8 @ 06:41 writes: Solution 1 has been tweaked since Xenthos' comment. Solution 2 since Rivi's. ---on 5/8 @ 06:45 writes: Solution 2 sounds useful, although it seems mostly like an anti-gravity effect (which hopefully will be less useful, post-gravity report?). Ambivalent on the anti-aeon effect. Sol1 sounds good as well, although I prefer solution 2. ---on 5/8 @ 08:41 writes: Solution 2. Shouldn't be aeon immunity, though slight aeon resistance is fine ---on 5/8 @ 23:18 writes: Solution 2 is good, but I agree with Shedrin's concerns as well ---on 5/9 @ 07:16 writes: As the Solution you're referring to states, it is aimed at being a decrease akin to the truetime enchantment. ---on 5/12 @ 23:18 writes: I like 2, would be ok with 1 but do not support 3 even at 10p. ---on 5/16 @ 21:07 writes: Solution 1 prefered. Many (if not all) guilds are centered around trying to keep an opponent from simply moving away, and being able to completly negate (Even for a short period and high power cost) movement hindering skills seems very overpowered, especially for a skill that already does a lot of that through springup, handspring, and contort. ---on 5/19 @ 00:32 writes: Solution 1 or 3 is fine ---on 5/24 @ 01:07 writes: The previous envoy for the Shofangi made this report. We discussed it when he was working upon it. I was ambivalent towards solution 2, for many of the reasons offered here. It'll completely break the ability of most classes to hold down an Acrobat, putting the irritation already fealt by dodging on a higher level. Classes that require precise timing or need to set up a kill will be at a severe disadvantage. Namely, guardians/wiccans come to mind. Sol 3 is far too powerful, offering the potential - even at 10 power - of doing it three times in a row with refresh power and refresh me. Do you really want three kata thrown at you instantly, or three bard targetted songs? ---on 5/24 @ 01:08 writes: PrincessFarewell blackout+aeon to mask a deathsong, for example. Tahtetso instakill would be easier this way. Sol 1 I quite like.